


Night

by dannistuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Iwaoi pain, M/M, The real question is why am I still tagging, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time to suffer naughty children, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannistuck/pseuds/dannistuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night is the most beautiful time to fall out of love don't you agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

It's the middle of the night, when all is quiet and quelled. No one is awake, no one is suffering, no one is in pain. That is how nights work, they are the true state of the planet, the darkness in which the sky is alight with billions of stars. In this time of beauty people choose to sleep. But sometimes, in the middle of the night, two people lie awake, smiles on their faces, the dark welcomes those two like an old friend.

It's in this time they became one, it is in this beautiful underappreciated state, that the two fall in love, their hearts mend and fall together, beating together, and loving together. It is an amazing time to be awake, one may think, it's amazing to be awake when two hearts are realizing how they feel, but for others, the middle of this night is a time to suffer. 

For others the night brings pain and sorrow, and the two falling in love are just another happy couple. Where as another is now the protagonist, he is hurt, no longer will the love of his life call him rude names that are signs of affection, that will not happen, not anymore, not after this middle of the night. It is a Cinderella story which ends at midnight and began at that time aswell. A boy goes from being nothing to everything and when he gets what he wanted it slips from his grasp. Girls flock to him like he rules the world, they don't call him the Grand King for nothing. Who he wants to hold on his arms he cannot, because he doesn't view his Highness that way. He will never. 

The Grand King spends months, almost two years, in love with a boy who will never love him back, and yet, one night he pulls all his courage together, and kisses the one he loves. This was not the smartest decision, and that is realized quickly, when he is shoved away, and rejected, and told to never speak to his love again. 

This is the most beautiful time to fall out of love. Wouldn't you agree Hajime?


End file.
